Azkaban Breakout
by rafocy
Summary: Voldemort has a son, Jezidiah who has been locked in Azkaban in for going on two years. Jez, as everyone in the prison calls him, goes to Hogwarts in disguise to capture Harry and take him to Voldemort. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Azkaban Jailbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own the any characters except those who I made up. The rest belong to J.K.R.

Warnings: T rating based on a little bit of language and a hint of rape.

Description: Voldemort has a son, Jezidiah who has been locked in Azkaban in for going on two years. Jez, as everyone in the prison calls him, goes to Hogwarts in disguise to capture Harry and take him to Voldemort. Please read and review.

Intro: This is in the fifth book when the prison break occurs. Since it was never explained in the book I decided to make up my own version. It starts off with Jez describing a little bit of his background and then switches to the narrator. The basic background in Jez's narration comes from Stephen King's Changing Seasons.

Prologue Intro

I was the guy who could get anything for you in Azkaban, anything but a wand that is. Most of the guards were afraid of me because of my father so I was granted most of my requests. I had been put in Azkaban for using the cruciatus curse on an unloyal follower of my father. The miserable bastered should have been murdered. As I said my bloodlines granted me many privileges including not having to fear anything. I had power on my side, power that no one dared to touch save one. One person, a baby no less, had destroyed my father leaving me in the care of a much-trusted follower, much to the dislike of his family. I lived with them until their son started going to Hogwarts. At that point I was 13 and I wasn't going to go to the same school with a man who called me Jezidiah Riddle longer than I had to. My filthy muggle grandfather had no part of my life and never would as long as I had a say. I considered myself a pure blood since both my parents were wizards, even though my father was muggle born. Not that anyone would argue with me. Anyway, after two years there I left Hogwarts and trained with the best deatheaters and became the strongest wizard of my age and most of the wizarding world. Few could challenge me and even fewer knew I actually existed. The only problem was I was greatly underage and therefore closely watched by the ministry, which is why I was caught. When my wand was confiscated I felt as weak as a muggle, until the realized who I was. After that I had almost all my power back. I was determined to be the first to break out of Azkaban but since I wasn't quite an animagus yet I couldn't slip out like that flea bitten mutt, Sirius Black. I wasn't afraid to be in Azkaban I just didn't like being shoved in a cage like an animal. There were only two people I feared. One was the warden for reasons that will be explained later. The other was my father, who had been reborn last year.

Prologue

Jez sat with one of the older inmates at a table in the dining area in Azkaban. The old man was rambling about the old days when the guards entered and started clearing the prisoners out. Jez continued eating even after everyone else had formed a line outside the doors.

"Riddle," a guard called timidly to Jez who spat on the floor before continuing his pitiful meal.

"You might want to get up," another, braver, guard said, "the warden is on his way." Jez stiffened at the mention of the warden.

"Let him come," he said after a second's hesitation. The warden had taken a sudden liking to using the cruciatus curse on him when Jez when he was feeling particularly bored.

"Get up Jezidiah," came the warden's voice from behind him. Jez was unable to suppress a shiver. The curse hadn't been the only torture the warden had decided he liked to inflict on the boy. Their relationship had become more than a warden to a prisoner on a dark day when the warden had called for Jez to be brought into his office alone. The warden had immobilized Jez and had his way with him and Jez learned what it was like to be the victim, though it didn't put him on the straight and narrow path. "Come on Jezidiah, time to go in." After a brief internal war, Jez stood and went towards the line. "There's a good boy." He patted Jez's shoulder. All of a sudden there was an explosion followed by a huge burst of air. Deatheaters and followers of Voldemort were suddenly clad in flowing black robes with the deatheater masks over their faces. Jez was wearing a lavish dark green robe with a snake whose tail started at the hem near Jez's feet and wound its way up to the head on his shoulder in thick black thread. The prisoners were all examining their robes with unease and muttering under their breath. A new voice interrupted their thoughts and filled the small hallway.

"My loyal followers and my blood, all here awaiting the day their lord will rise and free them." For the second time Jez froze, dreading the confrontation between him and the voice. "I'm sure you all heard of my rejuvenation and the escape of the one whose blood now runs through my veins." Voldemort appeared and with a wave of his wand killed the five guards who had been starting dumfounded, but left the warden. The deatheaters, and prisoners still wearing their prison clothes quickly lowered to one knee before him leaving Jez standing alone too terrified to even think about moving. "My son." Voldemort had moved so fast that Jez flinched as he suddenly stood in front of him.

"D-d-dad?" was all Jez could manage.

"Fifteen years ago, I was taken from you," Voldemort lightly placed one cold pale hand on Jez's cheek, "and now I stand before you, righting this wrong. Fifteen years is too long for a son to be separated from his father." Jez stared into the snake like eyes and slowly without thinking wrapped his arms around his father. Voldemort let out a deep breath and embraced his son, an evil smile at his lips.

"I thought you were gone for good," Jez sobbed, the tears had forced there way out and down his face.

"Who has hurt you?" Voldemort asked quietly. Jez pulled his face away from Voldemort's chest and pointed at the warden.

"He used the cruciatus on me," he said, spitting the words out as if they were poison.

"The cruciatus," Voldemort said quietly almost to himself then turned towards the warden who had begun shaking violently. "Crucio." The spell came out almost like an afterthought. Jez closed his eyes and pressed his face back to his father's chest listening to the sweet sound of revenge. "Everyone," Voldemort said over the warden's screams, "I have jobs for you pertaining to my rise to power, which I will disclose to you later." He turned to Jez, "You will have to go back to Hogwarts." Jez looked up startled.

"I can't go back there, Dubeldore would recognize me," he protested.

"Not if you go as another student," Voldemort answered quietly.

"I can't I won't." Jez pulled away completely and glared at Voldemort.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to end up…" he trailed off and looked back at the warden who was still writhing on the floor. Jez stared wide-eyed between his Voldemort and the warden.

"But…" he didn't have an argument he simply wanted to hold on to some dignity.

"But nothing. I have already arranged for you to take someone's place. You will be going as soon as one of the deatheaters can get you there." Voldemort then turned to his other followers and beckoned for them to follow. Jez watched before slowly following the group of now escaped convicts to a new cell. One controlled not by the warden, but his father who he was very confident would soon control most of the wizarding world. He would crush his enemies one by one making them suffer until they begged for death starting with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except those who I made up. The rest belong to J.K.R.

Warnings: really aren't any here.

Description: Starts off with a little background on Jez and Draco and then switches to Harry. Just as a little background – Harry dreamt about the jailbreak and Jez and has been having it frequently over a couple of days.

"Draco, Draco wake up," Pansy gently shook him. Draco had fallen asleep on the couch in the Slytherin commons. "Draco please. There's someone looking for you." Draco shifted and muttered something into the couch arm. His wand twitched on the table in front of him and then lay still. "Drakie please! He's starting to scare me," Pansy whined. Draco turned so that he was glaring at her.

"What?" he snapped.

"There's a guy…Jess or something," Pansy said sounding hurt.

"I don't know a Jess," Draco spat before turning away from her.

"He told me to tell you he lived with you," Pansy said more angry now than upset. Draco's eyes opened immediately and he stiffened slightly.

"Jez?" he asked, he had thought or perhaps hoped Jez was dead.

"That's what I said," Pansy huffed. Draco jumped off the couch so fast Pansy was almost knocked over.

"What's your problem," Pansy screamed after him as he bolted out into the corridor.

Jez was leaning moodily against the wall glaring at the floor. Never in a million years did he think he would have to be in this school again especially after he had vowed not to. No one could call him Riddle and get away with it. Jez looked up when he heard footsteps thundering down the hall. He grinned slightly at the terrified expression on Draco's face as he skidded to a stop several feet farther than he needed to be.

"Stupid girl didn't know your name," Draco panted, "I thought you were…"

"My father and I need a favor," Jez interrupted pulling himself off the wall, "Your father owes us." Draco waited, trembling slightly either in fear or from his mad dash to get here. "I need a disguise and it needs to be someone close to you with a wand. My father has a special job for you and he wants me to make sure you do it."

"But I don't…" Draco stuttered.

"I wasn't asking," Jez said taking a threatening step towards him, "I was demanding." Draco baked up. "Find me someone fast or else," he finished poking Draco's chest. Draco just swallowed.

Chapter 2 Strange Encounter

Harry was falling asleep with his head propped up in his hands and his elbows on the table he was sharing with Ron and Hermione in potions class. Snape was talking about something but Harry had been too tired to pay attention.

"If Mr. Potter would so kindly join us," Snape said coldly, but Harry was now fully sleep. Snape stepped up in front of the table, picked up Harry's potions textbook and slammed it down on the table. Harry was so startled he fell over backwards in his chair, landing with a loud thud on the hard stone floor.

"Spiders!" Ron yelled jumping to his feet. He had also been asleep.

"I swear I didn't take it," Neville called from the back. Soon the whole room was filled with random words and phrases from Gryfindor boys being startled awake. The Slytherins snickered once the noise subsided.

"What's the matter Potter," Malfoy called, "keeping the boys up with your bad dreams?" The Slytherins snickered again.

"Now that the Grifindors have joined us they can hear they are losing ten points," Snape said ignoring the Slytherins.

"But Professor…" Hermione started.

"Five more points," Snape said turning around and going back to the front of the classroom.

"You're supposed to be blocking these dreams," Hermione hissed at Harry.

"I'm trying Hermione. It's harder than it sounds," Harry whispered back.

"Harry look at yourself," Hermione scolded once they were out of Snape's room, "It's a wonder you can even get dressed properly."

"What about me?" Ron asked grumpily, "Every time he wakes up screaming the rest of us have to suffer too."

"You're starting to sound like Malfoy," Harry said bitterly.

"Yeah well I bet he's gotten more than two hours of sleep these past few weeks," Ron snapped back.

"Well maybe…" 

"Stop it," Hermione interrupted, "You're both tired and we don't need you killing each other right now. There are more important things to worry about."

"Hey Potter!" Harry groaned. He really didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now. "Potter, have any more dreams about Jez lately?"

"Who's Jez?" Harry asked, ignoring his better judgment and Hermione's warnings and stopping to face Malfoy. Crabbe shoved Malfoy lightly; he looked scared, Malfoy ignored him.

"The boyfriend you've been muttering about in your sleep," Malfoy grinned, "_Oh Jez, don't let them get me please_." The pictures on the wall began to shake slightly. Crabbe and Goyle laughed nervously watching the pictures. Malfoy turned slowly to Goyle and then back to Harry, his face slightly paler than it had been. "I bet you two make a nice couple," Malfoy continued. "Where'd you meet Potter? Was it in the muggle park where the Dementors attacked you?" Normally Harry would have had some kind of remark to this usually involving the phrases "shut up" or "go to hell" but he was too focused on the inanimate objects that had begun to move around them. "Did he save you or did you save him?" A vase that had been sitting on a nearby table flew past Malfoy's head, just barely missing him. Malfoy whipped around angrily.

"Stop," Goyle said flatly. Malfoy was panting ever so slightly. Goyle still looked terrified but his voice had been completely neutral. Malfoy slowly turned back to Harry, opened and closed his mouth several times before finally saying:

"I'll see you on the field Potter," he pushed roughly between Harry and Hermione with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except those I made up. The rest belong to J.K.R.

I had been positioned so that I couldn't see Potter or Malfoy but I could hear their conversation. Malfoy, that slimy git. I was going to strangle him the next time I got the chance. I made that point clear by flinging that vase at his head. I had actually been aiming to hit him but I guess I misjudged a little. I could see one of his stupid bodyguards, who I was proud to say, looked terrified, and used the imperious curse on him.

"Stop." Simple but effective.

"See you on the field." I could hear his voice wavering and made a mental note to make it more pronounced when I cornered him in the dormitory later. I had just turned around to go back to the dormitory when something Potter said caught my attention.

"What bothers me in my dreams is that I see me."

"You're in the background or something?" the girl asked.

"No Voldemort is talking to me. I'm his son only I'm older and I don't have a scar."

They started moving and I quickly transformed into my animagus, a large black wolf. Within the two days I got to spend with my father he helped me prefect my animagus as a temporary disguise until Malfoy found me a human.

"Maybe it's a trap," the girl continued. She looked really pretty from the back, _"No focus."_ I scolded myself. "Maybe he's trying to distract you," she continued. I couldn't help a small grin considering she had just seconds before been _my_ distraction.

"I don't know," Potter sighed. I must have made a small noise because the red head turned his head slightly and saw me.

"H-H-Harry," he stuttered, "you don't think Snuffles would have come to school do you?" The group stopped short with their friend's nervousness. I stopped as well, preparing for whatever might occur.

"Of course not, he's not stupid Ron." Potter said sounding nervous at his friends shaking voice.

"Then I think there's a real grim following us." Potter started to look in my direction and I tensed.

"Harry!" He turned to the speaker in front of him. I growled immediately recognizing Dumbledore's voice. I quickly backed around the nearest corner but not before his blue eyes found me. I could see it in his eyes that he knew who I was and I also knew that this could potentially lead to my end as well as my fathers. Dad is going to kill me for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stopped when he entered the Slytherin commons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made up. Everything belongs to J.K.R.

Intro:

Draco stopped when he entered the Slytherin commons. Jez was leaning casually against the opposite wall staring at him. They stared at each other for a minute before Jez raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to curse me or something," Draco asked still afraid to move.

"I'll wait till your back's turned," Jez said, amused at the expression that passed over Draco's face.

"Is that how you kill your enemies," Draco said suddenly angry, "attack from behind, or just possess their friends to do the dirty work." Jez calmly walked over to Draco until he was only a few inches away. Draco tried to back away but Jez grabbed his robes.

"I gained a little information on Potter after you left so I'll wait to get you for the boyfriend comments...unless you'd rather I take care of it now." Draco opened his mouth for a second then closed it shaking his head. Jez released him and stepped back.

"I need you to find out more about Potter's dream," Jez said casually.

"Are you mad?" Draco yelled, "How are you expecting me to get this? Just waltz up to him in the hall and say 'Hey Potter I've decided I want to know all about your dreams.'" Jez wasn't amused.

"Ask his friends, curse him I don't care, but get me the any information you can on that dream."

* * *

Chapter 3

"Let me out!" A sixth year Ravenclaw paused halfway down the corridor trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from.

"Hermione, Ron! Get me out of here." The Ravenclaw followed the sound of fists banging on doors until he came to a broom closet. "Oi! Can anybody hear me?"

"Potter?" the Ravenclaw asked curiously.

"Malfoy, you bloody git, let me out now!" Harry roared from within the closet.

"What…are you…doing in…there," the Ravenclaw said between shoving his shoulder into the door to try and get it open.

"You know bloody well what I'm doing in here Malfoy," Harry yelled.

"If you call me Malfoy again I might just have to leave you here," the Ravenclaw said finally managing to get the door open. He grinned seeing the surprised look on Harry's face.

"Oh. I thought you were…" he trailed off his face getting red.

"No problem. Jerry Flem," the boy said holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"Jerry?" he asked looking the boy up and down.

"Well, it's actually a nickname. My real name's Stephen," Jerry explained.

"And you chose Jerry?" Harry asked trying not to sound skeptical.

"It sounded good at the time, besides you shouldn't be criticizing the person that saved you," Jerry grinned again.

"Right, well thanks," Harry replied.

"What were you doing in there anyway," Jerry asked, "I know it had something to do with Malfoy but what happened?"

"I was on my way to Transfiguration when Malfoy and his stupid gang grabbed me," Harry explained, "They shoved me in there and then demanded that I tell them my dream." The two began walking down the deserted hall.

"Actually I'm kind of curious about that dream myself," Jerry commented, "There's a lot of rumors going around the school."

"I know," Harry said shortly. He hadn't heard all the rumors but quite a few of them were causing several people to give him dirty looks. They walked in silence for a while.

"I know it's none of my business but could I ask you some questions about your dream," Jerry asked then quickly added, "You know, just to clear up some of the rumors."

"I suppose," Harry said reluctantly.

"Did you really see yourself with Voldemort?"

"Yeah." Harry had decided he wasn't going to give anything but the bare minimum away.

"And is it true he called you his son?" Harry stopped short causing Jerry to walk a few paces ahead of him and then stop.

"I never told that to anyone but Ron and Hermione," Harry said suspiciously.

"So it is true then?" Jerry asked.

"How did you find out?" Harry said starting to back away slightly.

"It was one of the rumors," Jerry explained, "I heard it from a Slytherin a few days ago." Harry thought back and remembered that was when he had first told his friends that he had seen what looked like himself in his dreams. Had there been a Slytherin listening in? What about the grim that Ron had seen? Could it have been a student in animagus form? "Are you ok," Jerry asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh yeah, did you happen to know who this Slytherin was?"

"No, I've never actually seen him before but he looked like a seventh year," he paused, "actually I'm just basing that on his voice since I didn't see his face."

"What do you mean you didn't see his face," Harry asked immediately suspicious.

"Well, he was standing in the shadows. It was kinda creepy actually," Jerry stared off into space deep in thought.

"Oh so that must mean whatever he told you was true," Harry said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Jerry started.

"Look, I need to get to class," Harry cut him off then turned quickly on his heel and walked briskly away.

* * *

Jerry was walking towards his potions class when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the shadows.

"What did you find out?" said a voice from the shadows. Jerry immediately recognized the voice as the seventh year that had told him about Harry's dream.

"Well, he said it was true that he saw himself…and that Voldemort said he was his son, but he was really freaked out," Jerry said hesitantly. He was beginning to wonder if the money had been worth giving this creep information.

"Anything else?" the voice asked seeming less than pleased with what he had gotten.

"Not really," Jerry said.

"Fine, get out of here," the voice snapped, "and don't tell anyone." Jerry quickly pulled himself out of the shadows and went to class.

Jez watched as Jerry disappeared around the corner before transforming back into a dog and trotting towards the Slytherin commons. Jerry had proven to be less than useful considering he had only confirmed what Jez had already known, but perhaps Potter's unease on the subject could prove to be useful later.

**Sorry about the wait. Writers block…on this story at least. **


	5. Chapter 5

Intro: In order to prevent plagiarism on my part, and to keep the attention of the few readers I have, I'm just going to say that I kept the story the same and now they are in the Ministry fighting Voldemort. This is when Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort.

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry was panting as he sat behind the pillar, listening to the battle rage between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"Finish him," Voldemort screamed. Harry saw a hooded figure in the green robes start towards him. Harry scrambled to his feet and started to back away. The figure raised his wand.

"Avada…" The figure stopped short, his wand quivering slightly with the half finished spell. Harry was pressed up against the wall with only a foot or so between them. Slowly the other wizard lowered his hood and the face underneath was revealed. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared into Jez's face. Neither of them was sure how long they stared at each other but they both jumped at an explosion. Dumbledore suddenly appeared, started to say something and then shut his mouth. He stared between the two boys, each with scraggly black hair, green eyes the same facial features. They could have passed off as twins had it not been for a few differences. Harry wore glasses and had his lightning bolt scar, while Jez was several inches taller and had let his hair grow out so that it hung just over his eyes.

"Kill him," came Voldemort's hissing voice from somewhere in the background. Dumbledore turned quickly, disappearing out of sight to finish the battle. Jez raised his wand again but looked less certain.

"Avada…Avada Kadavra!" Harry closed his eyes preparing for the curse. For a moment nothing happened, but then they were both thrown to opposite sides of the room with a flash of blinding white light. Jez shook his head to try get rid of the ringing in his ears and then looked towards his father. He hadn't even glanced in their direction. Jez was suddenly filled with anger both at his father and how the spell had backfired. Across the room Potter was struggling to get up. Jez stood up and strode angrily over to the other boy and slammed his fist at Potter's face. Harry ducked just barely avoided getting hit.

"Finish him!" Jez seemed to growl and grew even angrier at the command. His wand may not work but he was going to finish Potter if it killed him. Before he could make another move the sound of shattering glass filled the room and both boys turned to see shards of glass flying towards them. With a wave of his hand Dumbledore turned every piece of glass into sand. Voldemort stood for a second deciding his next move and then disappeared. Harry suddenly screamed in pain. Jez turned, but was pushed roughly aside by Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you alright," the old man asked.

"You've lost old man," it was Voldemort's voice coming from Harry, "my son." Jez looked in disgust at the figure before him. "You've done everything I've asked for," Harry/Voldemort said, "why are you disobeying me now? Do you want to go back to Azkaban?"

"I lived long enough in there," Jez sneered, "I couldn't do anything. We're connected somehow." Harry/Voldemort seemed to think about this for a second. Harry reached the surface and cried out.

"Help me," he sobbed to Dumbledore.

"Hang on Harry," Dumbledore comforted, "fight him." Jez backed away at this point. He was of no further use to his father or anyone else. Dumbledore was too distracted to bother with him so he apparated away from the ministry, away from everything. What bothered him the most was he could suddenly fear Potter's pain. It was searing red-hot pain that shot through his head. He moaned, trying to pretend it didn't bother him, but there was no denying it didn't hurt. He had apparated to his father's latest hiding spot. For a moment the pain ceased and he was able to stumble to a wall to catch his breath, but the comfort didn't last long. The next shot of pain made him fall to his knees, holding his head as if it might explode. He gritted his teeth against the pain but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. It was coming to the point where it would have been easier just to let it kill him when suddenly there was nothing. No pain, no suffering. It was as if everything had disappeared. Now that he could think clearly he realized that throughout the years he had been feeling pain for no reason and the only pain that had matched this last had been last year. It had been the night Barty Crouch Jr. had returned to Azkaban. He had come in shouting the dark lord's return. On that night Jez should have felt elated and terrified that his father had returned, but all he could think about was the searing pain he had felt a few moments before. The inmates had heard him screaming from a dozen cells away. There had been other occurrences as well, such as when he had gotten caught and taken to Azkaban himself three years ago. He had been cursing someone when he felt like something heavy had smash into his right arm, but nothing had moved or even touched him. The bone was immediately broken only to disappear a few moments later. He had been so stunned at the disappearance of the bones in his arm that he hadn't seen the aurors coming up behind him. That first night in prison had been murder and it wasn't because of the inmates or the dementors. His arm had regrown on its own and no one had been able to explain why. Now he understood. Potter must have broken his arm and Jez had felt it.

"You disappoint me," came his father's cold voice. Jez looked up slowly. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized his father had appeared in front of him. Normally he would have coward in front of the man who killed with no remorse and tortured for his own entertainment but now he didn't care. Now that he knew he was linked to Potter he had nothing to care about. He had a sinking feeling that there was only one thing on his father's mind

* * *

Harry sat up screaming from the pain. It felt as if electricity had passed through his body and he immediately recognized it as the cruciatus curse. He remembered the feeling from when Voldemort had used it on him in the graveyard. When the pain ceased Harry looked around trying to find out who had cursed him, but no one was there. He was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had insisted that he spend a few days there to recouperate. Harry looked around the hospital wing one last time and then laid back down.

* * *

"I believe you two share a certain link," Dumbledore's said two days later. Harry was sitting in his office. It had bothered him that he had suddenly felt the curse without anyone actually performing it on him.

"But why," Harry asked. He was sick of just getting the bare minimum when it came to information. He wanted to why he felt this pain, why he and Voldemort's son seemed to share their pain.

"I don't know Harry, perhaps it is your link with Voldemort that connects you to his son. For now don't worry. Voldemort will…" before Dumbledore could finish his sentence Harry fell to the floor screaming.

* * *

Jez writhed on the floor as the curse coursed through his body again and again. This had been the worst punishment yet. It had happened everyday since Potter had escaped and there didn't seem to be an end to the pain. The curse stopped and Jez caught his breath before tensing for the next blow. His eyes were shut tight and his muscles were rigid, waiting for the pain to start again. After a few minutes of nothing happening Jez let out his breath and relaxed thinking that if his father had resumed torturing him then he was done for the day, but he was wrong. Pain shot through his body like a thousand knifes and his only thoughts of comfort were that Potter was probably in the same pain as he was. Finally the pain stopped again and Jez sobbed on the ground. His eyes were still closed as he felt long cold fingers pulling his face to the right. He opened his eyes and stared into red snake eyes.

"You will not disobey me again," Voldemort said icily.

"No, father, I will not disobey you," Jez choked. Voldemort stood and started towards the door then stopped. He turned and for good measure cursed his son one last time.

**

* * *

**

So how was the ending? I tried to end it a while back but it just kept flowing. I'm starting on

**Azkaban Breakout 2: Not so Different ****so if you liked this story look for the next one. **


End file.
